


Hold Onto Me (Don’t Let Go)

by spectreofstardust



Series: The Month of Markbum (or June for short) [4]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling Somewhere Public, Eating Lunch, Kisses, M/M, Sitting on Laps, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 07:36:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14848484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spectreofstardust/pseuds/spectreofstardust
Summary: Day 4: Cuddling Somewhere PublicJaebum spends his lunch sitting on Mark’s lap, cuddling while eating. Both enjoy it so much that they can’t even hear the teasing from their friends.





	Hold Onto Me (Don’t Let Go)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello hello everyone~ I’m back at it again with parentheses in the title, BUT this is the first installment with all of GOT7 in it!

Mark thought something was wrong when he saw Jaebum approaching at a faster pace than normal from across the courtyard. His class had let out early, so he was already sitting there with the rest of their friend group. Jackson and Jinyoung had walked up first, hand in hand, and asked how his class was. It was much nicer than BamBam and Yugyeom, who had ignored his presence in favor of their food which was totally understandable. Youngjae greeted him warmly by calling his name loudly while he was still approaching and giving him a hug. 

 

There was a warm breeze that reminded everyone why they loved to sit outside for lunch. The conversation was light and made everyone laugh uncontrollably, but Mark grew more and more worried as time passed and Jaebum still hadn’t shown up. 

 

When he did, he sat directly on Mark’s lap and pressed a brief kiss to his mouth. Mark felt all the tension unravel from his shoulders when he felt Jaebum’s comforting presence surround him. 

 

“Is everything okay, sweetie?” Mark was worried that something was wrong. He hadn’t seen Jaebum act like this before. Even from across the courtyard, he could see the desperation on his face to be at their table.

 

“Yeah, I’m just really happy to see you. You don’t usually get here earlier than me since you have class. Did you get out early?”

 

Mark wrapped an arm around Jaebum’s shoulder, ignoring all the groans from their friends. “I did and I’ve been waiting for you.”

 

“Well, I’m here now. Let’s eat.” Jaebum smiled shyly as he leaned his head onto Mark’s shoulder and squeezed his hand.

 

Mark loved an affectionate, cuddly Jaebum, especially in public because then he got to show off their relationship. 

 

They both used one arm to eat their lunch so they wouldn’t have to separate from the other. Jaebum was heavy, but Mark loved the weight on his lap. Now that they were cuddling, even in the middle of the courtyard, they didn’t want to separate. The couple had been dating for about a year and only truly felt at home in each other’s presence. The two continued to cuddle throughout the whole time they were at lunch, ignoring the glares and comments from their friends. 

 

Everyone only seemed to care about calling attention to their PDA (so that the group could partake in group teasing) and not the super inappropriate kissing that Jinyoung and Jackson happily spent their lunch doing. 

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I hope everyone enjoyed the story! ^^ I’m on Twitter @spectreofstars if you want to follow me for updates & pictures of Mark since he’s my bias #noregrets
> 
>  
> 
> Now that I’ve mentioned it, I’m really curious to know who your bias(es) are!


End file.
